


Reign of the Munzo Republic

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. In the Space Defense Military Academy of Side 3, two first year students decide to play a supporting role in the Dawn Rebellion of 0077.





	Reign of the Munzo Republic

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

**[RMR]**

**Reign of the Munzo Republic**

**[RMR]**

**Universal Century, 0077, Munzo Space Defense Military Academy, Guardian Banchi, Side 3 "Munzo Republic"**

Having enrolled at the Academy at thirteen years of age, Amuro Ray had been doing excellent in his courses and even made some friends before the incident that spurred mass rioting in the Munzo Republic's capital against the Earth Federation, which was being broadcasted to the Academy's mess hall as many students looked on in horror and dismay at the Federation Forces' attempts to curtail the riots violently. As he was seated and doing what he can to push the news out of his mind, he felt the girl next to him, Artesia Som Deikun, touch his arm in concern.

"Are you worried about your mother?" She asked understandingly.

Amuro sighed before replying. "Well, it's definitely turning into a mess, so yes, I am worried. And your mom?"

Despite the heavy atmosphere, Artesia smiled in appreciation. "Casval and I called her a while ago. She's staying with the Zabis until this dies down a bit."

"That's good." Amuro returned the smile before looking uncertainly. "But something tells me things are just going to get worse, Artesia."

Artesia frowning knowingly. "Yeah." Looking around to see that no one was hearing their conversation, she then started to whisper. "Amuro, Casval and Garma are planning on rounding up the other third years to seize the Federation garrison here."

Amuro's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Are they crazy?" Even he was surprised that he was whispering and not exclaiming the news.

"Casval's convinced he and his class are ready for such a thing, and if they don't, then the Mother Banchi will turn into a graveyard. I just wanted to let you know in case we start hearing explosives and all that."

Amuro thought about it unsurely for a moment before asking. "Do you think we should do something, too?"

Artesia looked shocked. "Amuro, you and I are still first years. We could get killed."

Amuro shrugged. "I know, I just thought there was something we can do to help."

Artesia thought about it for a moment before she then showed a devilish grin. "We can distract the Colonel. For whatever reason, I don't think he'd approve of his youngest sibling and the rest of the third years going out into battle."

Showing a confident smile, Amuro nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Artesia then surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek, seeing his blushing face, she giggled and explained. "For luck."

**[RMR]**

**Looking back on my old Zeon Amuro challenge story, a route where Amuro moves to Side 3 with family actually adds a certain amount of sensibility that eluded me the first time. Although, in my head-canon, Tem didn't move there in canon because for all his faults, even he couldn't trust the increasingly dictatorial Zabi family with his life's work, even if his mentor lived there. Either way, I decided for Amuro and Artesia/Sayla to join the Military Academy because while it is a military school, it still presents a good curriculum that I wished I had when I was in school instead of the pathetic "teamwork/friendship-oriented" nonsense I had to deal with my whole life. Anyway, I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than I planned, but I kind of wanted to wrap this up so that I could post some videos on YouTube and help clear some room on my laptop.**

**Regardless, I hope it looked good to you all.**


End file.
